A flat panel-type radiation detection device is increasingly used in, for example, a medical field. For example, a radiation detection device including an active matrix substrate including a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “TFT”) in each of pixels and a photoelectric conversion layer provided on the active matrix substrate is used as, for example, a contact image sensor or an x-ray detector. Radiations (e.g., x-rays) incident on the photoelectric conversion layer are converted into electric charges as a function of the radiation dose thereof, and read as an electric signal by a TFT acting as a switching element. A system of directly converting information on radiations into an electric signal by a photoelectric conversion layer is called a “direct conversion system”. A radiation detection device may detect the radiations by an indirect conversion system instead of the direct conversion system. With the indirect conversion system, the radiations are converted into light by a wavelength conversion layer such as a scintillator or the like, and then converted into electric charges by a photoelectric conversion layer.
Patent Document 1 provided by the present applicant discloses a two-dimensional radiation image detector including an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate that are connected with each other by a connection layer containing a resin.
Patent Document 2 discloses a radiation detection device including a metal layer that attenuates backscattered radiations in order to suppress a situation where noise is included in an electric signal by the incidence of the backscattered radiations on a photoelectric conversion layer.